(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to golf swing training devices and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to rail swing guides used to learn a proper golf swing and to obtain proper body alignment.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,132 by Bush et al, (the '132 patent) discloses a method and apparatus for teaching a golf swing by use of angled panels located at ankle height. The '132 patent fails to disclose or anticipate means of guiding a golf swing when the club head and club shaft are above knee level.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,242 by Battersby (the '242 patent) discloses a golf instruction apparatus and method for guiding a golf club head along a circular path. The '242 patent fails to disclose or anticipate means of guiding a golf swing by guiding the shaft of the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,668 by Marley (the '668 patent) discloses a golf swing trainer using an attachment piece connected to the golf club. The '668 patent presents a cumbersome golf club attachment that adds weight to the club and detunes a golfer's swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,871 by Marley (the '871 patent) discloses a golf club swing training device that uses a head beam of light to guide a student's swing plane. The '891 patent fails to disclose or anticipate the use of a solid element used to guide a golf club shaft along a desired swing plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,384 by Bechler et al (the '384 patent) provides a stick base and stick rod used upon the ground and placed at an angle to one another to create a visual guide. The '384 patent attempts to create an interaction with the golf club head to guide the upstroke of a golf swing. The '384 patent fails to provide a guide for a golf club shaft that is above ankle height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,809 by Swett (the '809 patent) provides a vertical reference pole mounted to one end of a slidable ball holder. A pointer pole with a magnet indicates if a swinging golf iron is aligned to hit the ball. The '809 patent fails to provide a swing guide and merely provides an alignment tool for a club head, as the club head has reached the ground.